Camino de Polvo Estelar
by AriaCrateris
Summary: Canali proviene de una larga casta de gitanos, Timos, engaños y trucos sucios son su especialidad para poder ganarse la vidaincluso llegando a olvidar su verdadero Yo... hasta que conoce a alguien muy especial quetrasforma su mundo y a ella misma. El amor es tan caprichoso y tan extraño que trae consigo mundos enteros de aventuras y lecciones en este largo camino llamado vida.
1. Chapter 1

Cuando me pongo a recordar mi vida puedo darme cuenta que en realidad nunca ha sido _mi_ vida, siempre le ha pertenecido a algo o alguien mas... algo mas grande que yo, a lo que he conocido y en lo que he creído. No soy del tipo de personas que hubieses querido en tu vida, ¡vaya! no soy del tipo de personas que hubiese querido en mi vida, pero a veces cuando una semilla de lirio germina en un pozo es difícil y que le llegue suficiente luz para que salga del fango y penumbras y pueda florecer bella y fragante, a diferencia si hubiera sido plantada en otro sitio, cualquier sitio.

Mi pequeña familia lo era todo para mi, Mi abuela, que fue mas que una madre para mi, ya que mi verdadera madre era demasiado joven cuando yo nací, así que decidió vivir su vida y su juventud sin tener que atarse a mi y todo lo molesto que podría ser cargar con un bebé a sus tiernos 15 años, así que me dejó al cuidado de mi abuela, seis años después la historia se repitió pero ahora con mi pequeño hermano, Kavi. Cuando mi madre lo dejo al cuidado de la abuela fue la ultima vez que la vi, jamás volvimos a saber de ella. Vengo de una larga dinastía de gitanos nómadas, mi abuela es una de las mejores adivinas del mundo, y no lo digo porque en realidad tenga algún poder mental o algo así, ella es asombrosa pues me ha enseñado el poder de convencimiento, el arte de mentir y decir lo que las personas quieren escuchar o lo que temen oír, saber leer sus gestos y expresiones, esa mi querido(a) amigo(a) es la verdadera magia no la que te enseñaron en los cuentos de hadas que te leía tu madre antes de dormir.

Aunque debo confesar que si, existen otros tipos de poderes... personas excepcionales con habilidades fuera de nuestra imaginación, sus golpes desgarran el cielo y sus patadas abren grietas en la tierra. Poderes tan fantásticos que te llevan a través de las dimensiones y te llevan a viajar a galaxias distantes como polvo estelar entre los universos, personas tan llenas de virtud y bondad o tan llenas de ambición y odio que en sus manos se encuentra el destino de todos nosotros, simples e insignificantes granos de arena bajo sus pies... pero aun así cuando el destino lo manda y me atrevo a afirmarlo, cuando el amor lo quiere hasta un grandioso ángel se inclina para ver una diminuta hormiga bajo su pie.

Así fue mi extraña historia, que si tienes tiempo te la puedo contar...

Todo comenzó hace siete años, mi abuela hermano y yo habíamos sido echados de la compañía de circo ambulante en la que llevábamos cerca de dos años trabajando, y todo por que la nueva esposa del dueño le parecía que una anciana y dos sucios mocosos "afeaban el espectáculo" vagando entre los espectadores ofreciéndoles leerles la mano, según ella ahuyentaba la clientela, lo que no sabia es que Jongler y yo hacíamos de carteristas, sacábamos montones de billetes mientras la abuela les hablaba de grandiosos destinos a todos los incautos que caían en su juego, éramos, el as bajo la manga del grupo cuando la clientela no era buena, por eso mi hermano y yo fuimos mas conocidos por nuestros apodos que por nuestros verdaderos nombres, llamándolo a el Jongler y a mi Canalie y a decir verdad me gustaba mucho que me llamase así. La abuela nos enseñó a compartir, el clan es familia y los dones se comparten, pues la familia lo es todo. El dueño de la pequeña compaña encandilado con los encantos de su nueva mujer no escucho razones del resto del grupo de artistas quienes defendían a capa y espada la permanencia de la vieja Jovanka y sus dos nietos, la cosa se puso peor y no hubo vuelta atrás cuando la infame tipa me acuso de haberle robado un anillo que según ella le había heredado su difunta madre, un supuesto anillo con zafiro estrella que seguramente en su miserable vida había visto como es un dichoso zafiro estrella. El caso es que después de darme unas buenas bofetadas por fin convenció a su marido de echarnos de la compañía.

Por aquellos días nos encontrábamos en alguna de esas alejadas poblaciones de Rusia, el frio nos calaba los huesos y el hambre nos calaba los estómagos, la horrible bruja se había quedado con todo nuestro dinero alegando que era el "pago" por el anillo imaginario que según ella le robé. Solos y a medio camino mas muertos de hambre que vivos comenzamos a pensar que deberíamos hacer para poder sobrevivir y permanecer juntos.

-Canalie- ¿Y ahora que haremos, abuela? ¡esa maldita bruja nos ha dejado sin nada!

Grite tan fuerte para que la mujer me escuchara mientras pateaba el suelo y le lanzaba piedras al carruaje que se iba alejando a la distancia. Jongler me imitaba como una pequeña fiera de 7 años lanzando con todas sus fuerzas piedras cada vez mas grandes que inútilmente caían cerca de nosotros y ni en un millón de años podrían golpear el carruaje de la compañía.

-Abuela- Seguir sobreviviendo, juntos... ellos se lo pierden, de mejores circos me han echado...

-Jongler- Tienes razón abuela, ¡cuando no les lleguen los billetes que poníamos Canalie y yo se van a arrepentir!

-Canalie- ¡Que risa me va a dar ver a esa estúpida vieja hurgando en los botes de basura!

Jongler y yo reíamos imaginando la escena que acababa de describir cuando la firme voz de la abuela nos regreso de golpe a la realidad.

-Abuela- De nada sirve tener estúpidas fantasías, ¡andando los dos que el invierno se acerca!...

-Canalie- Pero... ¿hacia donde debemos ir abuela?

Kavi corrió hacia una de las orillas del camino y tomo una vara bastante gruesa que le ofreció a la abuela para que la usara como bastón, la sabia anciana lo examino y probo dar un par de pasos utilizando el trozo de madera, sonrió con un gesto de aprobación a su agudo nieto menor y a mi me estiro el bulto de ropas para que lo cargara y continuo.

-Abuela- Debemos ir al sur...

Dijo señalando con su nuevo bastón una parvada de aves que volaban en aquella dirección.

-Abuela- El invierno se acerca y como las aves debemos buscar lugares mas cálidos, el invierno en estas tierras es muy crudo, además en estos territorios hay montones de gitanos en grupos mas grandes con quienes no podemos competir, viajaremos a otras tierras, tal vez ahí encontremos fortuna.

Mi hermano y yo saltamos de gusto emocionados por las nuevas oportunidades que este giro del destino podría traernos a todos, tanta fue mi euforia de saberme librada de la estúpida compañía de circo llena de todos esos "artistas" fracasados que hasta el hambre y el enojo se me olvidaron. Así que tome los sacos de ropa y me colgué el mas grande al hombro le pase el otro a mi hermano y junto con la abuela nos dirigimos al sur.

Viajamos durante varios meses por tierras tan extrañas con gente extraña, costumbres extrañas, creencias extrañas, pero según el acertado conocimiento de la abuela "no importa de donde sea el hombre, siempre van a tener en el fondo de su ser ese delirio de grandeza" así que poníamos en practica lo que llamábamos "la representación" una muy buena pantomima para sacarle plata a un incauto. Lo primero que hay que hacer es escoger "pichón" a una victima, debe de ser alguien quien recientemente haya cobrado o sacado dinero del banco, una persona que parezca tener prisa pero no demasiada, que vista bien, que le guste el dinero, la ambición es lo que los hace caer.

Después de eso entro yo, caminando detrás de la victima y recojo cerca de el un "fajo de billetes" pero en realidad no se trata de billetes, solo son papeles cortados del mismo tamaño y color parecido con un billete en su superficie que hasta puede ser falso para impresionar a la victima. Me aseguro que el "pichón" rápidamente puedo notar en sus ojos la avaricia y el oportunismo que late en el corazón de cada ser humano.

-Canalie- Señor... ¿se le ha caído esto?

Como en la mayoría de los casos se trata de gente ingenua lo primero que hacen es decir que no, que lo ideal es entregar el dinero con las autoridades, si dicen que si, que ese dinero les pertenece es cuando entra en acción mi abuela...

-Abuela- No señor, yo vi perfectamente que ese dinero no le pertenece...

Ahí, presa de la vergüenza y sentirse señalado por el resto de los transeúntes viene la negociación...

-Abuela- Esta bien esta bien, el dinero no es de ninguno de nosotros... pero ha sido voluntad de los dioses que haya estado en este lugar para que nosotros lo encontremos y resolvamos nuestros problemas con el...

-Canalie- Debemos repartírnoslo en un lugar donde no llamemos la atención y nos obliguen a entregarlo o peor aun nos lo robe algún truhan de por ahí...

Es ahí donde coloco el "dinero" en mi bolso y el "pichón" se va junto a nosotras a un lugar alejado y sin mirones con la esperanza de llevarse una rebanada de pastel, puede ser un baño publico, o un callejón pequeño y obscuro. Una vez juntos... la abuela se hace la sorprendida...

-Abuela- A mi nadie me va a creer que una vieja muerta de hambre traiga billetes de tan alta denominación... Necesito mi parte en billetes mas chicos.

-Canalie- Tendrás que conformarte con lo que hay, todos son iguales...

-Abuela- Entonces renuncio al trato, le llamaré a un policía...

Y es ahí que la avaricia puede mas que la razón: el pichón saca su propio dinero que esta en billetes de menor denominación para entregarle su parte a la anciana, después de todo, el y yo saldríamos ganando al dividirnos la pasta en partes iguales. La victima entrega la plata que trae encima y la puesta en escena sigue.

-Abuela- Este dinero es falso

-Canalie- Que no lo es

-Abuela- Mocosa estúpida, se cuando un billete esta falsificado

-Canalie- Solo hay una manera, es viéndolos a contraluz en el sol, pero ya veo que eres una timadora, seguramente vienes con alguien mas y nos quieres quitar nuestro dinero.

-Abuela- ¿De que hablas, niña idiota?

-Canalie- El dinero lo hemos encontrado nosotros y tu, como buena oportunista te apuntaste para robarnos... peros fíjate que no me pienso dejar de una anciana mañosa...

-Abuela- Pues ahora estoy en esto y exijo mi parte... y estos billetes son falsos

-Canalie- que no lo son y te lo voy a demostrar, toma cuida bien el dinero que no me fio de esta anciana...

La supuesta "pelea" siempre da el factor confusor en la victima, y en el ardor del mitote es cuando saco el fajo grande de "billetes" y se lo entrego al "pichón" para que lo cuide. y es ahí que una vez con la "parte" de la abuela en nuestro poder nos esfumamos de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo en lo que la victima se da cuenta que nos hemos ido junto con la plata y el supuesto fajo de billetes no son mas que papeles de periódico meticulosamente cortados y amarrados como si de dinero se tratase. Una estafa maestra, que si se hace bien y con naturalidad resulta en le 90% de los casos, ente otras en nuestro arsenal de timos y trucos que nos ayudaron a sobrevivir por decenas de poblaciones de China y Mongolia por las que pasamos. Conforme mas nos acercábamos al sur, el hacer este tipo de trucos resulto ser cada vez mas difícil por que los pueblos que atravesábamos eran cada vez mas pobres, así que decidimos irnos rumbo al gran subcontinente Indio, con su densa población en sus grandes ciudades parecían el lugar idóneo para que un trio de gitanos pudiese hacer su labor.

Durante nuestra travesía rumbo a la India atravesamos la tierra mas extraña que hayan pisado mis pies: El Tibet...

Durante los largos meses de viaje ya nos habíamos hecho de una pequeña vagoneta donde viajábamos los tres y en la parte trasera la abuela podía descansar. Muchas veces durante el duro y escarpado camino tibetano la Abuela nos sermoneaba sobre el gusto que habíamos cobrado Jongler y yo a hacer toda clase de estafas.

-Abuela- Este camino no es lo que yo desearía para ustedes... hemos juntado suficiente plata los últimos meses, preferiría que nos estableciéramos en uno de estos lugares, donde nadie nos conoce y poner una granja...

-Canalie- Pffff! ¿una granja?

-Jongler- ¿Con cerdos y pollos?

-Abuela- Con cerdos, pollos y vacas

-Jongler- ¿Y perros también?

-Abuela-Y perros también!

-Canalie- ¿Están locos? yo no pienso partirme el lomo cultivando unos tristes frijoles y limpiando chiqueros.

-Jongler- ¡Yo tampoco quiero limpiar chiqueros!

-Canalie- Con este cerebro podemos hacer mucha plata, Jongler, ¿no te había gustado ese automóvil a escala que vimos unos pueblos atrás?

Mi hermanito asintió ansioso bajo la mirada desaprobatoria que me echo la abuela aferrada al volante.

-Canalie- ¡Pues mira detrás de tu asiento!

-Jongler- Wooooow! ¡Canalie eres la mejor!

La abuela paro en seco el automóvil y se giro en dirección mía con una mirada fulminante.

-Abuela- No es lo mismo robar por hambre, por necesidad a robar por placer y por vanidad... ¡eso no les he enseñado yo!

-Canalie- A robar nos has enseñado desde que tenemos memoria, ¡eso es lo que hacemos los gitanos!

-Abuela- ¿Eso piensas tu?

-Canalie- Eso es lo que piensan todos...

-Abuela- Pasaremos la noche en la siguiente población...

La discusión nos había distraído bastante desde hace rato y sin darnos cuenta habíamos perdido el camino original y el próximo retorno quedaba muy lejos, pudimos distinguir entre el árido paisaje un letrero de madera bastante gastado al que apenas se podían distinguir algunas letras que señalaba un camino de terracería.

"Jamir"

Y así fue que nos dirigimos a ese extraño lugar donde lo imposible se convirtió en mi destino.


	2. Chapter 2

Nos fuimos adentrando en ese condenado camino que hacia rebotar nuetras cabezas por lo irregular del terremo. La abuela maldecia por la enorme cantidad e baches y piedras mientras Jungler rebotaba alegremente en el asiento trasero de la vagoneta.

-Canalie- ¡Putas piedras!

-Abuela- ¡Cuida esa boca Canalie que tu hermano te escucha!

-Canalie- Que aprenda de una vez a hablar como hablan los hombres, además te oi susurrar entre dientes la misma frase que dije yo.

-Jungler- Canalie tiene razón, estos putos baches ya me tienen hasta la coronilla, ¿cuando vamos a llegar al puto pueblo de Jamir?

La abuela me miro con unos ojos asesinos tras oír la lengua de camionero que le había inculcado a mi hermoso hermanito menor, que quien su inocencia y su dulce vocecita me parecía infinitamente gracioso escucharlo decir maldiciones y groserías. Tuve y que sostenerme de la portezuela del auto para contener mis escandalosas carcajadas mientras me doblaba por el dolor en la barriga de tanto reir a pesar de la fulminante mirada de mi abuela.

-Abuela- ¡Dejen de reírse ya los dos que ya hemos llegado a Jamir!... anda tu chiquilla ponte atenta para encontrar una posada donde podamos pasar la noche.

-Canalie- ¿Una posada? ¿que pasa contigo, abuela? ¿que ya no acamparemos por ahí? ¿al mero estilo gitano!

-Abuela- Callate ya niña y obedece.

-Canalie- ¡¿Pero a que basurero nos trajiste abuela?!

El lugar estaba totalmente desolado, solo una cuantas casuchas miserables salpicaban el lugar, la gente paseaba a pie o en vehículos jalados por mulas como si se tratara del siglo pasado.

-Jungler- ¡Vaya basurero! ¡esta gente parece estar mas jodida que nosotros!...

Ambos comenzamos a reír nuevamente ante la exasperación de nuestra amada abuela que ni tarde ni perezosa soltó un grito autoritario para hacernos callar a mi hermanito y a mi.

-Abuela- ¡Cállense ya los dos!, ¡par de bribones, sinvergüenzas, cínicos!... ustedes me van a matar de un coraje en especial tu... pequeña arpía...

-Canalie- Cálmate ya abuelita, busquemos la jodida posada que quieres, pero ya no te enojes...

Le dije tratando de contener las carcajadas mientras le acariciaba su blanca cabecita y le daba uno que otro beso en la mejilla y en la frente.

-Abuela- Ya basta, mocosa que no me dejas conducir... será culpa tuya si atropellamos a alguien.

Por fin llegamos a la única posada del pueblo, era una construcción bastante vieja y descuidada, los cuartos eran pequeños y bastante sucios, poco iluminados. Dejamos la vagoneta frente a la construcción ante la curiosa mirada de los locales, al parecer nosotros, un trio de miserables gitanos éramos millonarios a comparación con la gente que vivía en ese lugar. Pronto nos atendió un hombre bastante raro, un tipo con piel muy blanca, facciones finas y cabello castaño, pero lo mas llamativo de ese hombre era la usencia total de cejas... algo muy raro para nosotros, en su lugar tenia un par de raros puntos violáceos que le daban una apariencia bastante inusual.

Jungler y yo no podíamos ocultar nuestras caras de asombro y curiosidad con nuestro extraño anfitrión, cosa que no debía ser así, pues desde que ambos vinimos al mundo hemos crecido en circos de pulgas, atracciones con fenómenos y cosas por el estilo, pero aun así debo confesar que ese hombre sin cejas nos parecía de lo mas raro que habíamos visto hasta ahora.

En cambio la abuela hablaba con toda naturalidad con el gracioso personaje sin cejas, acordó con el que nos hospedaríamos en uno de los cuartos de su posada y pago por adelantado el precio por 3 noches. El hombre nos guio a una húmeda y sombría alcoba con una sola cama bastante grande, una gastada mesa de madera con una silla de madera con una roída pintura azul añil y un enorme baúl donde nos señalo que podríamos guardar nuestras cosas. Entrego a mi abuela las llaves y finalizo.

-El baño es compartido, tendrán que salir hacia el patio, y ahí donde notan ese pequeño tejado color naranja... ahí esta la letrina, al lado una bomba donde podrán sacar agua cuando quieran.

Mi abuala le agraddecio sus atenciones al posadero y este le entrego una palangana con una vieja y descarcarachada jarra de cerámica que colocamos sobre la mesa de madera.

-Canalie- Vaya pocilga, abuelita... creo que hubiera sido mas lujoso que acampáramos como les dije...

Le recrimine a la anciana mientras me dajaba caer perezosamente sobre la vieja cama colocando ambas manos detrás de la nuca.

-Abuela- No te quejes niña y ayúdame a desempacar... y averiguar como llegar a la india...

-Jungler- Abuelita... Jamir ni siquiera sale en el mapa...

-Canalie- A ver Jungler... seguro no lo estas buscando bien...

Busque con los ojos y la punta de mi dedo índice derecho el nombre de la población en la que estábamos sin éxito, di dos, tres revisiones meticulosas mas y nada... estábamos perdidos, completamente extraviados una verdadera vergüenza para unos gitanos nómadas de toda la vida.

-Canalie- ¡Abuelita! Jungler tiene razón! ¡este chiquero no aparece en el mapa!

-Abuela- Es por eso que debemos salir y recorrer el lugar, tal vez alguno de los lugareños nos ayude a recobrar el camino hacia la India... además deben de comer algo...

Me puse en pie de un salto sonriendo ante la posibilidad de explorar un nuevo sitio, los pueblos pequeños tienen sus vetajas, aunque la gente no tiene mucho dinero suelen ser mas ingenuas y por lo tanto mas fáciles de timar.

-Canalie- Excelente abuelita... mientras tu investigas, Jungler y yo...

-Abuela- Nada de trucos ustedes dos! este lugar no tiene algo diferente... algo ... sagrado, no creo que sea buena idea que anden haciendo maldades por ahí...además tenemos plata de sobra para emprender el viaje a la India, y siempre esta la posibilidad de hacernos de una granja como les dije hace rato.

-Jungler- ¿Qué crees que haya en este lugar e diferente, abuela? tendrá que ver con esa gente sin cejas tan rara...

-Abuela- No lo se... pero no tengo un buen presentimiento con todo esto, así que no quiero que se me despeguen los dos... y esto va especialmente para ti Canalie...

-Canalie- SI abuela, ya... no te preocupes me mantendré pegada a tus faldas si eso es lo que te hace feliz..

Salimos de la posada y coenzamos a caminar por la desolada aldea, que mas que eso parecía un pueblo fantasma, diminutos locales ofrecían unas cuantas e insípidas verduras, la gente era tan escasa como misteriosa con sus finas facciones, sus brillantes cabelleras, sus ropas extrañas y su ausencia de cejas.

Pronto la abuela se dirigio a una joven pareja que llevaba en brazos a una niña pequeña, de unos dos o tres años de edad, gente decente y confiable según los criterios de mi abuela.

-Abuela- Hijos mios, saben ustedes como podemos recobrar el camino a la India, mis nietos y yo nos hemos extraviado y no sabemos como regresar...

-Me temo que ha desviado el camino por mucho, abuela... si toma el único camino que tiene Jamir hacia el sur en unas 12 horas llegara a Yudeck y de ahí si mal no estoy un par de días de camino hacia el oeste alcanzara la carretera interestatal...

-Abuela- Gracias hijos mios, que los dioses esten con ustedes...

-Hay algo mas abuela... me ha dicho mi padre que el camino Yudeck estará inhabilitado por varios días, los derrumbes son frecuentes por aqui... espero que no tarden mucho en arreglar el inconveniente, de cualquier forma en Jamir sabemos ser hospitalarios... si algo se le ofrece mi familia estará honrada en ayudarles...

-Abuela- Muchas gracias hijo... de verdad muchas gracias

Y la feliz familia se alejo de nosotros... era oficial estábamos completamente varados en medio de la nada.


	3. Chapter 3

Caminamos recorriendo el minúsculo pueblo estando en medio de las faldas de escarpadas montañas del Himalaya, ahí pude darme cuenta lo difícil que es respirar en ese lugar, a pesar que no caminamos mucho nuestras respiraciones se hicieron pesadas, en especial las de la abuela que constantemente tenia que sentarse a descansar y recuperar el aliento. No podía entender como es que había gente viviendo en un lugar tan inhabitable como este... en definitiva mas nos hubiera valido rodear la región que atravesar los peligrosos caminos llenos de derrumbes y ser victimas del temible mal de montaña.

Una vez que la abuela recupero el aliento saque de mi bolso una cantimplora para que bebiéramos un poco de agua, y emprendimos el regreso a la posada, en realidad no había mayor cosa que ver en ese lugar. La abuela se recostó en el gastado colchón y pronto comenzó a roncar presa del cansancio y la falta de oxigeno por la gran altitud en la que nos encontrábamos. Jungler y yo salimos a calentar nuestros huesos con los escasos rayos del sol mientras comíamos un par de galletas unos trozos de carne seca mientras mirábamos hacia el horizonte.

-Canalie- Vaya mala suerte... ahora cuantos días tendremos que quedarnos en este sitio a causa de ese maldito derrumbe?

Mi pequeño hermano me miraba con cara de interrogación mientras sus enormes ojos verdes brillaban con los últimos rayos del sol del atardecer. La calle estaba desierta, ni un alma pasaba por ahí, solo un perro flaco y roñoso que atraído por el olor de la carne seca se nos acerco temeroso mientras nosotros emocionados le invitábamos a compartir nuestra compañía sobornándolo con trocitos de carne seca y de las horribles y resecas galletas que llevábamos. Pronto el patético animalito fue superando el miedo y comenzó a comer lo que le ofrecíamos y nosotros, también perdiendo el miedo comenzamos a acariciarle mientras devoraba la austera comida que le ofrecíamos.

De repente los pasos apresurados de otra persona hacían eco en la solitaria y polvosa calle, se trataba de un niño, un chiquillo algo mas joven que mi hermano, pelirrojo, ojos violeta y obviamente perteneciente a la misteriosa raza sin cejas que habitaba ese lugar. El chico era bastante raro, vestía una camiseta desmangada y unas sandalias estilo griego a pesar del terrible frio del clima montañés, que si bien no nevaba era lo bastante molesto como para andar destapado por ahí.

Rápidamente dos cosas acapararon la atención de mis ojos, y era que el chico llevaba una gran canasta al brazo repleta de vegetales y frutas frescas, además de un suculento faisán, y lo mas importante es que en su brazo izquierdo brillaba un grueso y macizo brazalete dorado, un objeto muy raro y valioso sobre todo en esos lejanos parajes donde la gente parece no tener ni donde caerse muerta. El chico bajo la velocidad de su paso conforme se acercaba a nosotros.

-Kiki- Así que aquí te habías metido! y parece que ya hiciste nuevos amigos

Dijo dirigiéndose al pulgoso que meneaba la cola plácidamente sentado en medio de mi hermano y yo. Saco de su canasta un buen trozo de carne cruda y se la ofreció al perro frente a nuestras sorprendidas y hambrientas miradas.

-Kiki- Este amiguito gusta de meterse en problemas, mas de una vez se ha metido en las casas de la gente para robar algo de comida...

-Jungler- Es tu perro?

-Kiki- Oh no, no me pertenece, tan solo somos amigos...

-Canalie- Y de donde sacaste toda esa comida? es este recóndito pueblo no venden mas que frijoles y estas galletas horribles...

-Kiki- En Yudeck... ahí hay un gran mercado donde se pueden encontrar muchas cosas...

Comento sonriente dándole palmaditas en la cabeza al perro.

-Canalie- Eres un chico muy extraño... Ese pueblo queda a doce horas de aquí en automóvil, y además nos acaban de decir que hay un terrible derrumbe que ha obstruido el único camino...

Me puse de frente al niño haciendo gala de lo superior de mi estatura acercándome a el... El niño comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás sintiéndose un poco nervioso al verse atrapado con mis cuestionamientos.

-Kiki- Ehhh ... yo... ustedes... ¿ustedes no son de por aquí, verdad?

-Jungler- No, somos artistas viajeros! y solo estamos de paso en este bello lugar para brindarle entretenimiento a la gente...

-Canalie- Y no solamente somos artistas, también venimos de una casta de adivinos y magos...y desde que te vi, supe que eres especial, un chico extraordinario y fuera de lo común!

El pequeño se sonrojo levemente mientras sonreía...

-Kiki- Tu lo crees?

En seguida pude leer en su rostro ese gesto de curiosidad y gusto por la alabanza que buscaba.

-Canalie- Estoy segura, irradias una energía muy especial... dime, te gustaría saber tu futuro?

-Kiki- Mi futuro?

-Jungler- Amigo, somos gitanos y mi hermana, Canalie tiene "el don"

Me acerque al chico y tome su mano derecha y comencé a examinarla , mientras el no despegaba sus enormes ojos violeta de los caminos que trazaba con mis dedos a través de las multiples líneas de su mano.

-Canalie- aaaajà... mmmhhh...

-Kiki- ¿ que dice?

El momento de despertar la curiosidad y ponerle un poco de emoción al asunto es muy importante, el truco esta en decir cosas muy generales... trivialidades que cualquier persona de su sexo y edad tienen en su vida diaria de ahí desarrollar una historia en base a las reacciones que la otra persona muestre a mis palabras.

-Canalie- Veo que eres un chico muy inteligente, y trabajador... muy talentoso aunque algo testarudo.

-Kiki- Si! así mismo soy yo! ¿de verdad dice ahí que soy talentoso?

-Canalie- Oh claro que si... lo dice en claramente en esta línea...

Señale una línea al azar para que el chico la examinara emocionado, mientras tanto Jungler hace gala de sus dotes de carterista examinando los bolsillos de la victima en lo que yo gano tiempo.

-Canalie- Una larga vida llena de prosperidad... una bella esposa y tres hermosos hijos...

-Kiki- ¿Niños o niñas?

-Canalie- mmmmhhh no esta muy claro...este parece una niña...

El chico disminuyo un poco la amplitud de su gran sonrisa, así que continúe...

-Canalie- pero estos dos seguro que son niños...

-Kiki- ¡Vaya! que bien!

-Canalie- Oh vaya aquí puedo ver a una persona muy importante para ti... un hombre...

El chico continuaba con esa expresión maravillada en su rostro lo que me daba luz verde para continuar la historia...

-Canalie- Es un hombre al que tu admiras mucho, y al que le tienes un gran respeto...

-Kiki- ¡De verdad tienes un don!

-Canalie- ¡Por supuesto que lo tengo!...

-Kiki- ¿Y dice ahí si algún día llegaré a ser igual que mi maestro?

Generalmente esa figura masculina se trata del padre pero algunos incautos como este chico te dan aun mas información para construir una historia mucho mas convincente, así que lo siguiente es pan comido, en este caso endulzarle el oído con las palabras que desea escuchar con su buena dosis de misterio y emoción.

-Canalie- Oh... esa es una buena pregunta, déjame ver mejor tu mano... parece que lograrlo será muy difícil, veo múltiples pruebas muy duras, inclusive habrá ocasiones en las que dudarás de tu convicción y estarás a punto de renunciar a tu cometido...

El niño borro su gran sonrisa de su blanca e infantil carita.

-Canalie- Pero... el apoyo y el consejo de ese hombre, te guiaran, además tu con tu gran talento y fuerza de voluntad llegaras inclusive a superar con creces a ese hombre al que admiras tanto.

-Kiki- ¿De verdad? ¿de verdad mi mano dice todas esas cosas?

-Canalie- Si, toda nuestra vida, nuestro destino está escrito en nuestras manos... oh espera...¿pero que es lo que tienes ahí?

El pequeño borro nuevamente su gran sonrisa para cambiarla por un gesto de preocupación.

-Canalie-Al parecer hay alguien a quien le causas envidia y haría cualquier cosa para que no alcances tus objetivos.

-Kiki- ¿Pero quien será? que yo recuerde no tengo enemigos...

-Canalie- Se trata de alguien cercano a ti...y al parecer esta mandando toda su energía negativa contra ti.

-Kiki- ¿No puede ser! ¿Quién es esa persona?

-Canalie- Es difícil saberlo... pero, puedo ayudarte a rechazar todas esas malas vibras.

-Kiki- ¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Como?

-Jungler- Mi hermana no solo es adivina, también tiene grandes poderes de sanación...

-Kiki- ¡Ohhhh!

-Canali- Voy a prepararte un amuleto para repeler el mal de ojo y todas las malas vibras, pon mucha atención...

Saque de mis bolsillos unas cuantas piedritas de colores bastante baratas y unos listones en rojo. de mi otro bolsillo saque un pedacito de seda blanca donde coloque una piedrecilla violeta en el centro.

-Canalie- Ahora pon tu mano derecha sobre esta piedra mágica y repite después de mi con todo tu corazón: Yo rechazo todas los malos deseos, las malas vibraciones y toda energía maligna, llamo e todas las fuerzas naturales de la bondad y armonía me acompañen para que la abundancia y la felicidad no me falten en esta vida y después de la muerte.

El chico repitió con gran convicción mi improvisada oración anti brujería y luego de ponerle unos "polvos mágicos" a la piedrecita la envolví muy bien con el pedacito de tela y la até con una de las cintas rojas que traía en el bolsillo.

-Canalie: Muy bien, con esto quedas libre de toda envidia y malos deseos...

-Kiki- Muchisimas gracias... pero... ¿Cómo podría agradecértelo? no tengo nada... ya no tengo dinero...

-Jungler- Es verdad... ¡ya no trae ni un centavo!

El chico lo miro sorprendido, era obvio que mi hermanito ya le había revisado todos y cada uno de los bolsillos.

-Jungler- Es que yo tengo poderes mentales...

-Kiki- ¡Vaya!

Sonreía aliviada, al parecer eso ultimo se lo creyó también este niño.

-Canalie- Que tal con esa canasta de comida... con eso seria suficiente...

-Kiki- Pero...

-Canalie- ¿Qué es solo una miserable canasta de verduras comparado con saber que ya no tienes el impedimento de cumplir tus sueños?

-Kiki- Tienes razón... el maestro comprenderá...

Entonces me entrego la enorme canasta repleta de vegetales y ese apetitoso faisán mientras se despedía alegre y agradecido de haber sido salvado de las envidias y malas vibras que envolvían su existencia. Una vez que el chiquillo desapareció de nuestra vista seguido del esquelético perro callejero, mi hermano y yo nos metimos a la posada cargando nuestro mas reciente botín. La abuela seguía roncando plácidamente sobre la cama así que sacamos algunas ollas y cuchillos de a vagoneta y nos pusimos a preparar la comida.

Mientras despellejaba el faisán, sentí como alguien se acercaba a mi a mis espaldas, gire la cabeza para encontrar de frente a mi amada abuelita que con una gran mirada desaprobación jugueteaba con su bastón improvisado de una vara de madera.

-Canalie- Ya despertaste, abuelita... espera un rato mas que pronto va a estar lista la cena.

-Abuela- ¿De donde sacaste todo eso, Canalie?

-Canalie- Me lo regalo un muchacho...

-Abuela- De verdad? Jungler dice que se lo sacaste a un niño ...

-Canalie- niño, muchacho, sacar, regalar... ¿Qué importancia tiene?

-Abuela- Dije muy claro que no quería trucos sucios en este lugar, si deseabas algo tan simple como pedirme plata y comprarlo...

-Canalie-No lo robe, el chico me dio la canasta como pago por haberle leído la suerte y curarle un amuleto...

-Abuela- Canalie, una moneda habría bastado, no sabemos si has dejado a toda una familia hambrienta por haberle contando cuentos a un inocente niño...

-Canalie- Sera una gran lección que aprender, "no confíes en los extraños", también debería agradecérmelo.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia el fogón para agregar el faisán al puchero. Me hacia enfierecer sobremanera la actitud tan mojigata de la abuela. Era totalmente incoherente su discurso moralista cuando toda mi vida crecí aprendiendo a timar, robar y convencer, después de todo, la gente es así... todos se aprovechan del prójimo para sacar ventaja, nadie nos tiene consideración y respeto por el simple hecho de ser gitanos... simplemente le ponía un poco de equilibrio al mundo, mi manera personal de hacer justicia.

-Abuela- Niña... niña... no tenemos que ser como la gente dice que somos, hasta yo que soy una anciana estoy a tiempo de cambiar y ser una mejor persona, cometimos errores, y muchas cosas malas las hice por que no tuve elección, pero ahora tenemos la posibilidad de enderezar camino... este lugar tiene algo... algo mas allá de mi comprensión, que me da una paz que no he sentido desde que era una niña en brazos de mi madre.

-Canalie- Abuela no me dirás que te gusta este basureo...

-Abuela- Todo puede ocurrir, niña

-Canalie- ¿Qué paso con nuestros planes de ir a la India?

-Abuela- No lo se tal vez necesitamos mas de un lugar como este que una gran ciudad...

-Canalie- Abuelita... la altura te esta haciendo muy mal... comete un plato de puchero y descasa, seguramente mañana tus ideas estarán mas ordenadas.

-Abuela- No tengo ganas de probar ese plato, prefiero cenar las galletas de trigo que desayunamos esta mañana.

-Canalie- Como tu prefieras... ¡JUNGLER! ¡a cenaaaar!

Cenamos el delicioso puchero de faisán bajo la triste mirada de mi abuela, yo aunque pretendía no importarme, sus palabras me habían dejando una rara sensación de incomodidad, tanta fue que esa noche no pude conciliar el sueño fácilmente hasta que el cansancio hizo lo propio. Me intrigaba eso que decía la abuela... ¿Qué podría haber de sagrado en este lugar?... de cualquier forma pensaba averiguarlo.


	4. Chapter 4

El dia siguiente fue terriblemente aburrido y monótono, nada que ver en ese árido e insípido paisaje. Por el incidente de la canasta la abuelaba estaba mas que molesta en especial conmigo, por lo que no nos permitía alejarnos de su vista para poder explorar los alrededores a mis anchas como hubiese deseado, en lugar de eso habíamos pasado todo el bendito día sentados en el portal de la posada mirando al vacío mientras la abuela remendaba una vieja manta de retazos que le había heredado a su vez su abuela. Jungler jugaba con su nuevo cochecito a los pies de la abuela y yo quería tirarme de los cabellos de la desesperación de no hacer nada.

El viento mecía perezosamente la floreada falda de la abuela y revolvía mis cabellos frente a mi cara, yo tamborileaba los dedos mientras cambiaba constantemente de posición en los escalones de la entrada, alternando de estar sentada, semi acostada, hasta colocarme tumbada boca arriba con la cabeza colgando por el borde de uno de los escalones con lo que miraba todo el aburrido paisaje pero ahora patas arriba.

-Abuela- Anda niña deja ya de moverte como lombriz de fango y mejor ponte a leer o hacer algo de provecho...

-Canalie- aaaaghhhhh!

Me quejaba extendiendo ambos brazos a los lados y levantando las piernas sin pudor alguno.

-Abuela- Tu no tienes remedio, ¿Cuándo aprenderás a comportante aunque sea un poco mas decorosamente?

-Canalie-Abuela por todos los dioses, en este lugar no pasa ni un alma, aquí nadie me va a ver... y de cualquier forma si no quieren verme que cierren los ojos.

La abuela rodò los ojos con expresión de fastidio y a la vez gracia de mis ocurrencias, mientras yo sonreía complacida de divertir a pesar de todo a mi amada abuelita, cuando deje caer nuevamente mi cabeza para ver el mundo al revés con la esperanza de encontrarlo un poquito mas interesante. De repente un par de figuras se fuero acercando a nosotros poco a poco, una de ella era el chico del día anterior... seguramente vendría a reclamar la canasta de comida. Note que no venia solo, estaba acompañado de un hombre... un tipo alto de piel pálida ropas muy graciosas, una especie de túnica amarilla con una bufanda marrón alrededor de su cuello, pantalones verdes y sandalias griegas. Su cabello era color lavanda largo y liso, y sus rasgos eran finos y muy atractivos.

Baje violentamente mis pies golpeándolos contra el piso y rodé sobre el suelo para colocarme de panza y luego incorporarme lentamente.

-Jungler- Ya viste quien viene ahí, hermana?

\- Canalie- Es el enano de ayer...

-Abuela- Sabia que te meterías en problemas... ¡Niña!,¡ niña! ¿Cuándo aprenderás? una anciana no puede tomar una siesta porque ya estas causando embrollos...

El hombre y el chico se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la posada haciendo que la abuela dejara a un lado su bordado y se pusiera de pie para encarar al hombre de cabellos lilas y al soplón pelirrojo que le acompañaba.

-Abuela- Señor... yo soy Jovanka... soy la abuela de este par de bribones. Me apena mucho lo que sucedió... y le prometo pagar lo que e estos sinvergüenzas hicieron...

.-Mu- Buenas tardes... yo solo..

El hombre sonreía levemente haciendo un suave y elegante ademán con su mano derecha al tiempo que el chiquillo pelirrojo se acercaba mas a el con ambas manos detrás de la nuca en una pose despreocupada. Solo el mas pequeño de los dos se había tomado la molestia de mirarnos a mi y a Jungler que aun descansábamos en el piso del polvoso portal.

-Abuela- De verdad lo lamento mucho señor...

-Kiki- Maestro Mu, ellos son los adivinos del ayer...

-Abuela- Señor le aseguro que no todos somos charlatanes, hay conocimientos muy antiguos que se pasan de generación en generación... Es un arte que lleva toda una vida aprender...

El hombre de cabello lila sonreía mientras mi abuela tomaba delicadamente su blanca y fina mano entre las suyas.

-Abuela- No señor no le cobrare nada, esta línea es la línea de la mente... es usted una persona instruida, inteligente muy culta para su edad, esta otra es la línea, es la línea del corazón... puedo ver que es alguien con un gran sentido de la justicia, bondadoso...

El hombre examinaba con sus ojos esmeralda el rostro de la abuela quien hablaba con una infinita dulzura mientras leía las líneas de aquel misterioso hombre.

-Abuela- Esta es la línea del destino... Vaya que es peculiar, algo incomprensible en mi larga vida, no había visto una línea como esta... y la línea de la vida...

La abuela frunció el seño y palideció levemente mirando alternadamente la mano de aquel muchacho y su fino y estoico rostro.

-Kiki- Señora ¿y dice algo sobre si mi maestro se casará algún día?

Las palabras del niño regresaron a la realidad a la anciana quien levemente sacudió la cabeza y sonrió con dulzura.

-Abuela- Mmmmh eso no lo dice claramente la línea del corazón, pero lo que está claro es que se va a enamorar...

-Kiki- ¡A ver! y dígame señora... ¿se va a enamorar de una chica rubia? a mi maestro le gustan mucho las muchachas rubias, el otro día en Yudeck...

El muchacho de cabellos lilas le lanzo una mirada asesina al pequeño pelirrojo para que ya por fin cerrara el pico, mensaje rápidamente captado por el reprendido mocoso que terminó serio y mirando al suelo. La abuela rio alegremente enternecida por las reacciones del pequeño pelirrojo. Yo ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y me levante violentamente para colocarme junto a la abuela, le arrebate la mano del muchacho e hice como que también leía las líneas de su palma.

-Canalie- No, no hay ninguna rubia aquí, tu destino dice que la dueña de tu corazón será una mujer morena.

Levante la mirada para encontrar los ojos verdes de aquel muchacho que se clavaron profundamente en los míos, su rostro blanco y sus facciones finas me hicieron sentir una especie de hueco en el estomago, lo que me hizo soltar de golpe la mano de aquel extraño sujeto sin cejas.

-Mu- Muchas gracias por la demostración, pero en realidad nosotros estamos aquí para...

-Abuela- Lo se, lo se, joven, tenga por seguro que se le pagará cada centavo que le debemos...

-Canalie- Ya, ya... ¡ni que fuera para tanto!. En realidad fue el pago justo a mis servicios como adivina...

-Abuela- ¡Cállate ya mocosa! ¡deja de interrumpirme de una vez por todas!

Mi hermanito escuchaba intrigado la conversación parándose a lado del chico del brazalete dorado.

-Canalie- ¡Dales su plata y que se larguen de una vez por todas!

Dije mientras me dejaba caer nuevamente en el piso del portal acostándome boca arriba y levantando nuevamente las piernas para cruzarlas en el aire. La abuela bufo furiosa, dio unos cuantos pasos ayudada de su bastón, se acerco a mi y violentamente me hizo bajar las piernas y cubrírmelas rápidamente con mi falda ante la asombrada mirada del par de extraños y las risas de mi hermano menor.

-Abuela- ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a comportarte, demonio?

-Canalie- ¡Abuela!

Me tomo del brazo y me hizo ponerme en pie a punta de jalones.

-Abuela- Tu vas a matarme de un coraje, pero te voy a enderezar aunque sea lo ultimo que haga...

La abuela sonrió triunfal como si una gran idea cruzara su mente en ese instante, me jalo unos pasos y me colocó frente al sujeto de la bufanda marrón.

-Abuela- Señor, mi nieta le pagara cada centavo con trabajo, esta niña sabe hacer de todo, limpiar, barrer, cocinar...

-Canalie- ¡Abuela! ¡nooooo!

-Abuela- ¡A callar! ¡ya es hora de que aprendas a responder por tus acciones!...

-Mu- Señora, le agradezco pero no creo que sea necesario...

-Abuela- Señor, de verdad créame ES necesario... no desprecie a una pobre anciana desesperada de corregir a su nieta, además, es lo justo, mi consciencia no podría estar tranquila ... acepte mis disculpas y este humilde pago, se lo ruego Joven señor...

-Canalie- ¿Abuela estas loca? ¿como pretendes que me vaya a limpiar la casa de este tipo yo sola?, ¿tienes idea de lo que me podría hacer?

-Abuela- No me hagas reír Canalie, tu lo serás todo menos una niña indefensa...

El hombre solo abría los ojos como platos y su rostro se deformo en una expresión de entre sorpresa y miedo ante el espectáculo de nuestra discusión.

-Abuela- ¡No nos iremos de este lugar hasta que hayas pagado cada centavo que les debes! ¡ y si te atreves a robarles algo también deberás pagarlo, lo mismo si rompes o dañas alguna de sus pertenencias!, ya es hora de que haga lo que hace mucho tiempo debí hacer...

Jungler reía escandalosamente sosteniéndose barriga con sus brazos, burlándose de mi desgracia, mientras yo lo miraba con furia a él y a mi abuela.

-Abuela- Y lo miso va para ti, pequeño bribón, le ayudarás a tu hermana tal como le ayudaste a estafar a ese indefenso niño.

En ese instante se le borro la sonrisa al pequeño de ojos verdes.

-Canalie- ¡Que bueno!

-Abuela- ¡Cállate ya!

El hombre de la melena lila suspiro pesadamente, resignado por el lio en el que ahora sin deberla ni temerla ahora estaba metido.

-Abuela- Señor, Canalie estará temprano en su casa para comenzar con su trabajo, por favor muéstrenos donde se encuentra su hogar...

-Mu- En realidad nosotros vivimos un tanto lejos de aquí... me temo que no le puedo mostrar la casa en este instante...

Me echo un leve vistazo mientras yo cruzada de brazos tamborileaba uno de mis pies en el polvoso suelo, sonrió y continuo hablándole a mi abuela.

-Mu- Kiki vendrá por los chicos mañana a las 7 am para llevarlos a casa. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo algo que tratar con Emir.

-Canalie- E...¿Emir?

-Kiki- Emir es el dueño de la posada, es amigo del señor Mu...

El hombre entro a la vieja construcción seguido del niño de ojos violeta dejándome aun mas furiosa de lo que ya estaba.

-Canalie- ¿Oiste eso abuela? ¡ese par no venían a reclamarnos la dichosa canasta de comida! ¡venían a ver al dueño de esta mugrosa y derrumbada posada! ¡ahora vamos a ser los esclavos de ese tipo innecesariamente!

-Abuela- Silencio, lo hecho, hecho esta, he dado mi palabra que les pagaras cada centavo y mi palabra se cumple... Además si hubieras obedecido en no andar timando a la gente de este lugar no estarías metida en este embrollo... así que te callas y mas te vale hacer las cosa bien, que de ti depende cuanto tiempo pasaremos en este lugar.

Levante mi mano derecha con la intención de decir algo mas, pero lastimosamente para mi la abuela tenia razón. Siempre tenia razón. Asi que apreté las manos y los labios y me di la media vuelta azotando mi talon derecho contra el piso para descargar mi furia y nuevamente me sente en el suelo pero esta vez en posición de loto.

-Abuela- Sientate bien y acomódate bien la falda.

Mire furiosa a la anciana de cabellos blancos y de mala gana me acomode sentada en el escalón exagerando una pose de señorita burlonamente y luego recargue mi rostro sobre mi mano derecha. Pasados algunos minutos el hombre de cabellos lila salió de la posada junto al chiquillo pelirrojo cargando cada uno una caja de madera. Solo el chico mas joven se despidió alegremente de nosotros agitando una mano al pasar junto a mi y a mi hermano.

-Kiki- Nos vemos mañana a las 7 am aquí mismo...

Y desaparecieron en el horizonte de esa árida e inhóspita tierra.


	5. Chapter 5

Al día siguiente muy temprano Jungler y yo nos preparamos para ir a cumplir el castigo de la abuela. Salimos al portal de la posada enfundados en nuestros abrigos titilando de frio y abrazando cada uno su propio cuerpo. Ahí estaba el niño pelirrojo del brazalete dorado, muy quitado de la pena silbando con ambos brazos detrás de la nuca y vistiendo una camiseta desmangada.

-Kiki-Buenos días!

-Canalie- ¿Qué tienen de buenos?

-Kiki- Tranquila, yo solo obedezco las ordenes de mi maestro.

-Jungler- ¿No tienes frio?

-Kiki- No, como he vivido en este lugar desde que nací estoy acostumbrado al clima... Ahora que recuerdo no nos hemos presentado. Me llamo Kiki, si mal no recuerdo tu te llamas Canalie... y el..

-Canalie- El es mi hermano Jungler...

-Kiki- ¡Mucho gusto!Ahora síganme...

Caminamos unos minutos hasta que estuvimos fuera del pueblo, entonces de repente el chiquillo pelirrojo se detuvo y nos extendió ambos brazos

-Kiki- Ahora denme la mano

Mi hermano y yo fruncimos el seño extrañados por lo raro de su conducta. Nos miramos el uno al otro mientras el pequeño nos sonreía extendiendo sus blancas manitas hacia nosotros.

-Kiki- No tengan miedo, pueden confiar en mi...

-Canalie- Yo no tengo miedo, y no confio ni en mi sombra.

Le dije mientras lo tomaba de la mano izquierda, Jungler imitándome le tomo la derecha mientras Kiki nos sonreía ampliamente.

-Kiki- ¿Listos? ¡alla vamos!

Canalie y Jungler- ¿Que?

De repente una especie de luz dorada nos envolvió a los tres y en un segundo nos encontrábamos flotando a varios metros del suelo, increíblemente ya no nos encontrábamos en el mismo lugar, estábamos en medio de lo que parecía ser un enorme barranco. El efecto de florar por los aires duró muy poco y pronto comenzamos a caer. Los tres gritábamos desesperadamente y mientras íbamos hacia abajo noté que en medio del barranco se extendía un estrecho puente que lo atravesaba de lado a lado y en el fondo enormes picos emergían del fondo del acantilado en donde había montones de esqueletos atravesados y empalados.

Kiki y yo milagrosamente caímos a duras penas en el estrecho puente, el cayó de panza sonando cada uno de sus huesos al impactar con el duro piso y yo caí con medio cuerpo volando al vacío. Me aferré a la orilla con todas mis fuerzas y ayudada por el niño pelirrojo logré subir el resto de mi anatomía al delgado puentecito. Mire en todas direcciones en busca de mi pequeño hermano y proto comencé a gritar con desesperación llamándolo por su verdadero nombre. Sentí por un momento como mi corazón se detenía, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y mi voz se quebraba por el terrible dolor.

-Canalie- ¡Kavi! ¿Dónde estas hermanito?

Miré hacia donde se encontraba Kiki arrodillado muy cerca de mi, estaba jadeando y limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

-Canalie- ¡Tu tienes la culpa! ¿Qué rayos pasó? ¿Dónde esta mi pequeño hermano?

Explotè en llanto apretando fuertemente la playera del niño pelirrojo quien me miraba con autentico terror haciéndome un ademan con ambas manos tratando de calmarme.

-Kiki-¡Tranquila!, solo fue un pequeño error de cálculo...

-Canalie- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir semejante idiotez? ¡Ahora mi hermano esta en el fondo del barranco! ¡Te voy a sacar los ojos! ...

-Jungler- ¡Hermana!...

Salté de sorpresa al escuchar la voz de mi pequeño hermano, miré hacia todas direcciones sin conseguir divisarlo mientras mis lagrimas no paraban de fluir y lentamente fui soltando de mi agarre al chiquillo tibetano quien con su mano y mirada me indicó que mirara hacia arriba, y ahí increíblemente se encontraba Jungler flotando como si se tratara de un globo de helio.

-Canalie-¡Pero que diablos!

De repente, la voz del hombre de la bufanda marrón llamó inmediatamente mi atención.

-Mu- Kiki... te dije que los transportaras a la entrada del castillo...

El hombre hizo un leve movimiento con su mano y mi hermano fue a aterrizar suavemente junto a él ante mis sorprendidos ojos. Rápidamente el chico pelirrojo me tomó de la mano y con mucho cuidado atravesamos el descomunal precipicio por el estrecho puente. Yo iba fuertemente aferrada a los hombros de Kiki mirando como se caían pequeñas rocas que se desprendían del puente a causa de nuestros pasos.

Cuando por fin llegamos al otro lado corrí hacia Jungler a abrazarlo y examinarlo cuidadosamente.

-Jungler- ¡Vaya que estuvo cerca!, ¡Eso fue muy raro no crees!

-Canalie- ¡Casi me muero del susto!, ¡Ja! ¡Vaya que fue raro!, es mas ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Mirè furiosa a nuestros anfitriones.

-Kiki- Eso fue telequinesis... y tele transportación... solo que apenas estoy aprendiendo y aun me falla un poquitín.

-Canalie- ¿Un poquitín? ¡Casi nos matas!¡Ustedes dos son muy raros! ¡Me largo!

-Mu- ¿Y hacia donde iras? Estamos muy lejos del pueblo de Jamir, si tratan de ir solos inevitablemente se perderán...

Me acerquè al barranco llevando de la mano a Jungler y nuevamente le eché una mirada al profundo precipicio infestado de cadáveres atravesados por estacas, tragué grueso y retrocedí presa del miedo y la impotencia.

-Mu- ¿Lo ves? Será mejor que te tranquilices, están seguros con nosotros.

Al notar que no tenía idea de donde carambas nos encontrábamos, suspire profundo y me resigné a obedecer. La verdad es que estaba asustada, muy asustada. No solamente por lo que acababa de suceder, sino que esos dos tenían habilidades que jamás imaginé que existieran, parecían salidos de un cuento fantástico o de una novela de ciencia ficción. Todo en esos dos era demasiado raro, desde sus rostros sin cejas, sus ligeras ropas, esos misteriosos poderes... incluso la torre que habitaban en ese lejano lugar parecía sacada de un sueño estimulado con altas dosis de algún hongo alucinógeno.

La torre estaba situada a la orilla de un risco asomándose a un profundo precipicio entre las atas y escarpadas montañas de esa mortal cordillera, podía sentir en la rarefacción del aire la gran altura en la que ahora nos encontrábamos, realmente el limpiar ese condenado castillo seria una tarea titánica para un par de chiquillos como Jungler y yo.

-Canalie- Una torre sin puertas... después de todo lo que hemos pasado creo que seria muy estúpido si pregunto ¿como entrar?...

Mu puso su blanca mano sobre mi hombro y Kiki tocó uno de sus brazos e instantáneamente ya nos encontrábamos dentro de la inmensa torre. Al parecer nos encontrábamos en uno de los pisos mas altos pues eso me hacia sospechar el paisaje que podía admirar a través de la pequeña ventana que dejaba entrar la luz de la mañana en la obscura habitación.

El lugar era un completo desastre, estaba totalmente cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo, telarañas de todos los tamaños nos impedían caminar sin sentir que alguna de ellas se nos quedaba pegada en la ropa, cabello o inclusive en medio de la cara. Juraría que escuchè el corretear y chillido de ratas entre las muchas cajas y muebles cubiertos con sucias sábanas que abundaban en el lugar. A cada paso que daba emitía agudos gritos de terror o daba de saltos por el miedo de encontrarme con alguna araña o inclusive algo peor. El hombre de la bufanda contenía su risa ante mis reacciones. Jungler se aferro fuertemente a mi falda mientras examinaba aterrorizado el espantoso lugar.

-Canalie- ¿Pero que clase de basurero es este? ¡Pareciera que este lugar no lo han limpiado en años!...

-Jungler- ¿años? ¡Yo diría siglos!

Y era verdad, ese lugar literalmente no había sido limpiado en siglos... así es, ¡SIGLOS!

-Mu- En el piso de abajo encontraran todo lo que necesitan para trabajar, cubos de agua, escobas, trapos y algunos cestos para la basura. Si necesitan algo, Kiki y yo estaremos en la planta baja, por favor no duden en pedirlo. Por la tarde los llevaremos de regreso con su abuela...aunque considero que seria lo mejor que se quedaran aquí hasta que terminen o tendrán serios problemas por los cambios de altitud.

Se retiró bajando las escaleras seguido de su joven alumno dejándonos a Jungler y a mi con los ojos desorbitados en medio de ese mar de polvo y telarañas.

-Canalie- ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡En toda mi vida nunca había visto tanta mugre junta!

-Jungler- ¡Esos dos son unos puercos!

-Canalie- Conozco cerdos mas limpios... ¡Ahora si la abuela se pasó de la raya! En fin, tenemos que poner manos a la obra o nos haremos ancianos en medio de toda esta basura...

Nos quitamos los abrigos y Jungler bajó por un par de escobas con las que comenzamos a quitar las miles de telarañas, cada que quitábamos alguna una lluvia de bichos asquerosos caian sobre nuestras cabezas haciéndonos soltar gritos de verdadero terror mientras sacudiamos frenéticamente nuestras cabezas y ropas de los millones de animales que traíamos encima. Entre el montón de trebejos encontramos un descolorido y agujereado paraguas con el que nos protegíamos de la lluvia de asquerosos arácnidos que caía cada que quitábamos algún nido de los horribles una que otra araña se colaba por los agujeros de la sombrilla y aunque eran una o dos por vez nos causaba exactamente el mismo efecto a cuando nos caían alrededor de 20 de ellas.

Pasaron algunos instantes y Kiki nuevamente apareció asomando la cabeza de entre las columnas de cajas viejas.

-Kiki- El desayuno esta listo, vengan rápido o se va a enfriar...

Soltamos en ese lugar la escoba y el paraguas levantando una inmensa nube de polvo cuando ambos objetos impactaron el piso haciéndonos toser y estornudar a los tres ocupantes de la habitación. Bajamos tres pisos atraídos por el delicioso aroma de huevos fritos que emanaba de una pieza que ocupaban como cocina.

Mu se encontraba al filo de la mesa colocando varios platos pertenecientes a distintas y viejas vajillas varios sencillos pero apetitosos platillos: huevos fritos, algunos trozos de queso de cabra, rebanadas de pan, cuencos de leche fresca y un gran tazón repleto de variadas y coloridas frutas.

-Mu- Sírvanse por favor, necesitaran comer muy bien para poder realizar su trabajo.

Jungler y Kiki rápidamente tomaron asiento ocupando cada uno un lado de la mesa dejando ambas cabeceras libres para el hombre de cabellos lila y para mi. Los niños comenzaron a comer vorazmente los huevos y el pan, mientras lucían graciosos bigotes de leche en sus redondas caritas. Yo me senté y comencé a comer también ante la sonrisa de aprobación del amo del castillo.

-Mu- Así que son artistas viajeros...¿Qué clase de actos realizan? aparte de leer la suerte, claro...

-Jungler- Un poco de todo, acrobacias, malabarismo... incluso también hemos hecho de fenómenos

-Kiki- ¡Vaya! ¡eso suena muy divertido!

-Jungler- ¡Y lo es! hace tiempo trabajamos en un circo, y también la hacíamos de payasos... ¡en realidad no hay nada que no podamos hacer!

-Mu- Eso suena muy bien...

-Jungler- Mi Abuelita nos ha enseñado todo lo que sabemos, incluso mucho tiempo Canalie y ella cocinaban para toda la compañía...

-Kiki- Entonces deben conocer muchos lugares...

-Jungler- Hemos viajado desde que nacimos. Para los gitanos el mundo es nuestro hogar, no nos gusta atarnos a un solo sitio siendo el mundo tan basto...

Nuestros anfitriones sonreían alegremente escuchando las palabras de mi hermano menor, hasta que fue mi turno de tomar la palabra.

-Canalie- Y ustedes... ¿a que se dedican? ¿por que viven en este lugar tan alejado? ¿por que no tienen cejas? ¿ por que esta tan sucio allá arriba?...¿Quienes son en realidad?

-Mu- ¡Vaya! son muchas preguntas...

Lleve el cuenco de leche a mis labios y bebí sin quitarle la mirada de encima al hombre de la bufanda marron quien me sonreía plácidamente.

-Mu- Mi nombre es Mu, y ya conocen a Kiki... y somos Herreros, artesanos...

Fruncí el seño ladeando levemente mi cabeza por lo extraño de la respuesta, ¿que clase de Herrero vive en medio de la nada? y con esos poderes tan impresionantes. No, no me la creía, no me la creía en lo absoluto.

-Mu- Heredé este castillo de mi maestro, quien me enseño el oficio y ahora yo le enseño a Kiki...

Mientras Mu continuaba hablando sentí un suave cosquilleo desde mi cuello hasta mi oído derecho, así que retire con mi mano los mechones de cabello que colgaban por mi rostro, pero el cosquilleo no disminuyó, continúe sintiéndolo avanzar hasta mi mejilla. Vi como Kiki abría como platos sus enormes ojos violeta y como Jungler palidecía mientras tartamudeaba tratando de decirme algo.

-Jungler- Her..e... Herma...Hermana...

Senti un terrible escalofrió recorrer toda mi espina dorsal por el mal presentimiento que invadió mi mente. Mu se levanto tranquilamente de su lugar para acercarse, en su camino me hacia un leve ademan con sus manos para que me calmara no solo yo sino también los chiquillos que ya se estaban tornando azules por el espanto.

-Canalie- ¿Que pasa?

-Mu- Tranquila, Canalie... tienes algo en la cara...

Sentí nuevamente el cosquilleo por mi mejilla y mis sospechas se confirmaron. Traía caminando en mi cara una enorme y peluda araña que hasta ahora se le dio la gana salir a saludar al resto de los comensales. Presa del pánico salte de mi silla sacudiéndome violentamente el rostro con las manos y dando brincos alrededor de la mesa mientras mis frenéticos gritos contagiaron el terror a los mas jóvenes que pronto se unieron a mi y también comenzaron a gritar.

-Mu- Tranquila... deja de agitar así tus manos o...

Aterrorizada no prestaba atención alguna a las palabras del herrero que me perseguía en vano alrededor de la mesa, de repente uno de mis torpes manotazos por fin tuvo efecto y golpeo la enorme araña que traía ya en la frente justo en la implantación del cabello. El horrendo bicho fue a caer justo en la cabeza de Kiki quien ni tarde ni perezoso también comenzó a sacudirse vigorosamente el cabello mandando a volar al animalejo por los aires.

Todos exceptuando el artesano gritamos presa del pánico y vimos aterrizar a la enorme araña justo en el cuenco de leche perteneciente al herrero, salpicando gotitas del blanco liquido por todas partes. La gigantesca araña retorcía sus patas como si quisiera nadar, una imagen repugnante a mi manera de ver.

-Mu- Lo que trataba de explicarte es que esta especie es completamente inofensiva.

Sacó al animalejo del cuenco de leche y lo saco por la ventana para que escapara sana y salva. Mientras Jungler y yo paranoicamente continuábamos sacudiendo nuestras ropas y cabellos. En definitiva la abuela si que nos estaba dando una lección que jamás olvidaríamos, solo deseaba terminar de una buena vez y dejar ese condenado sitio de una vez por todas.


	6. Chapter 6

Después del aterrador incidente de la araña, el chico pelirrojo se levantó y comenzó a recoger los platos sucios colocándolos en un improvisado estante cercano a una pileta, yo me adelanté junto al niño y me dispuse a lavar perfectamente cada uno de los trastos que habíamos utilizado, Jungler tomo un trapo limpio y comenzó a secar mientras Mu acomodaba cuidadosamente cada objeto en su sitio. Al fondo de la cocina había una vieja alacena donde se guardaron todos los trastos y cubiertos, después de todo estos dos no eran tan cerdos como yo creí... aparentemente el único lugar en esas condiciones era ese condenado desván.

Cuando por fin terminamos de ordenar todo, Mu me señalo una vieja puerta de madera que tenia a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, se trataba de una enorme despensa donde había toda clase de vegetales y carne seca.

-Mu- Aquí es donde guardamos los comestibles, siéntanse libres de tomar lo que deseen. y En la parte trasera esta la bomba de agua y la letrina.

Sonrió nuevamente mientras me señalaba el camino.

-Mu- Obviamente tendremos que ayudarles a salir de la torre si es que desean ir al baño o a recolectar agua. Que no les de pena, se muy bien que esta construcción no es lo que se puede considerar muy cómoda, pero una vez que te acostumbras es bastante acogedora...

-Canalie- Ya veo...

-Jungler- ¿Hacia donde van esas escaleras?

-Mu- En la planta baja tenemos nuestro taller, en esta planta esta la cocina y el comedor, en la tercera planta esta mi habitación y una pequeña biblioteca, en el cuarto piso esta la habitación de Kiki y una pequeña bodega de blancos, y el quinto y sexto piso los utilizamos como desván.

-Canalie- ¿Y que tanto guardan ahí arriba?

El herrero sonrió, encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

-Mu- Como te decía, esta torre la heredé de mi maestro y a su vez él la heredó de su maestro y así ha sido por varias generaciones. Para serte sincero no se con exactitud todo lo que hay ahí guardado.

-Canalie- ¡Vaya acumuladores!...

El joven sonrió divertido.

-Mu- Tienes razón... pero la verdad creo que todas esas cosas tienen a su manera un gran valor, pues guardan historias de los que fueron sus propietarios. De cualquier forma pienso que ha sido una feliz casualidad que ustedes lleguen a ayudarnos con todo eso, creo que a esta torre le hace mucha falta el toque femenino...

-Canalie- ¡Si serán descarados!, ¡no se necesita ser mujer para poner un poco de orden a ese tiradero!

-Mu- ¡Touchè!...

Soltó una encantadora y suave risa que instantáneamente también me hizo sonreír. Después diò un profundo suspiro y me miró con ese par de ojos esmeralda.

-Mu- ¿Sabes? no es tan sencillo como parece...

Negò suavemente con la cabeza mientras miraba hacia abajo y después volvió a posar sobre mi su cristalina mirada acompañada de una tenue sonrisa, algo melancólica, llena de añoranza.

-Mu-Kiki, vamos al taller. No te distraigo mas, los llamaremos nuevamente a a hora de la comida y luego los llevare con su abuela.

Kiki y Mu descendieron por las viejas escaleras de madera que rechinaban al compas de los pasos del par de artesanos. Así que tras perderse de mi vista, me encamine junto a mi hermano menor hacia el mugroso cuarto de arriba para continuar con la tarea de transformar ese chiquero en un lugar mas o menos decente.

No me creerías la exagerada cantidad de telarañas que juntamos ese día. Sin mentirte llenamos un cubo bastante grande con ellas, colonias enteras de bichos corrían entre nuestros pies cada que movíamos algún objeto, tanto que poco a poco nos fuimos acostumbrando a ellos y perdiéndoles un poco el miedo.

Retiramos las sábanas que cubrían los enormes muebles y demás cosas que se encontraban en ese enorme desván, encontrándonos con variados y curiosos objetos: Viejos y lujosos muebles de maderas finas exquisitamente tallados, roperos, baúles, grandes espejos, todos con grabados de carneros con impresionantes cornamentas, Cajas repletas de polvosos libros, otras mas llenas de cristalería, pedacearía de objetos metálicos de variados colores, ropa vieja, y cuadros... varias pinturas, entre ellas algunos retratos.

-Jungler- ¿Tu crees que uno de estos tipos fue el maestro del señor Mu?

Me dijo mi hermano mientras sacudía un enorme cuadro al oleo, en el se representaba la figura de un hombre joven de la misma extraña raza que el herrero. Su abundante cabellera verde se desparramaba entre sus hombros, sus enormes ojos borgoña me recordaban a los de Kiki, pero sus finas y serenas facciones se parecían bastante a las de Mu.

-Canalie- Puede ser... aunque ... ese tipo de ahí, por ejemplo, mas bien parece un rey, o clérigo de alto rango... o algo por el estilo. No parece un simple herrero.

-Jungler- Pues ese tal Mu tampoco es un simple herrero.

-Canalie- ¡Por supuesto que no lo es! ¡Debemos tener mucho cuidado de esos dos, hermano!

Miraba con curiosidad el impresionante cuadro era bastante grande, alrededor de dos metros de alto y uno y medio de ancho, tan perfecto y majestuoso, digno de un museo. El personaje representado llevaba puesta una rica y elegante túnica blanca con ostentosos y brillantes bordados, una pechera cuajada de joyas y varios collares multicolores, entre sus manos descansaba un casco dorado adornado de complicados ornamentos y grabados. Finalmente el personaje estaba de pie junto a un bello trono también ricamente adornado con oro y gemas.

-Jungler- A lo mejor y el tal Mu es un príncipe o algo parecido

-Canalie- ¡No seas ridículo!... ¿Qué clase de príncipe viviría en medio de la nada en una condenada torre repleta de alimañas?

Me burlaba de lo descabellado de la idea de mi hermano mientras retiraba una percudida sabana de un enorme baúl cercano al retrato del hombre de pelo verde. El gran cofre estaba completamente forrado en cuero, tenia las esquinas y los bordes remachados en dorado con múltiples grabados, y en la cerradura se apreciaba la cabeza del carnero con su gran cornamenta.

Sacudí el antiguo objeto con la misma tela que se encontraba cubierto dándole unos cuantos golpes a la tapa para espantar a las arañas que pudieran estar ocultas entre los huecos del artefacto haciéndoles huir en todas direcciones. Tras el ultimo trapazo en la tapa un agudo sonido metálico resonó en toda la habitación, algo así como un "Click" que me indicaba que el seguro había sido violado. Gire mi mirada hacia mi hermano sonriendo ante la curiosidad de lo que pudiese haber dentro.

-Jungler- ¡No me mires así!... ¡que ya bastantes problemas tenemos gracias a tus maravillosas ideas!...

-Canalie- ¡No seas cobarde!... Además no pienso robarme nada. ¿Qué podrían tener dentro de este cofre?

Abrí lentamente la tapa y un penetrante olor a humedad me caló la nariz, acompañado de un par de polillas que salieron volando en cuanto la luz del día iluminó el interior de la caja. Estaba repleta de ropa, bastante percudida y dañada por la humedad y falta de luz. Tomé entre mis manos la primera prenda que se veía y con mucho cuidado la saque. Era una especie de vestido o túnica que alguna vez fue blanca, estaba algo tiesa, así que la sacudí.

Tras el violento movimiento de la tela una nube de polillas salieron volando desde el cofre y la túnica que tenia en las manos haciéndome soltar un fuerte grito mientras caía de sentón por la impresión de la gran cantidad de bichos voladores que salieron de improviso. Jungler se contraía entre espasmos de carcajadas de verme ahí tirada en medio de la polvareda con la vieja prenda llena de hoyos en mis manos.

-Canalie- Ja-Ja muy gracioso...

Extendí con cuidado la prenda para darme cuenta que era exactamente igual a la que portaba el personaje del enorme retrato que comentábamos momentos atrás... Jungler dio un gran salto desde las cajas en las que estaba trepado para colocarse junto a mi y verificar que no solo era igual... era la misma túnica del retrato. Sorprendidos y llenos de curiosidad continuamos esculcando el enorme cofre que teníamos a nuestros pies, de donde sacamos otra túnica mas en color negro, estolas bordadas, las mismas que portaba el hombre de la pintura, así como un par de largos y brillantes collares de cuentas multicolores.

Ambos nos miramos sorprendidos por nuestro descubrimiento. De repente escuchamos los pasos de alguien subiendo por las escaleras. Rápidamente metimos todo lo que sacamos al antiguo baúl, y seguimos clasificando las cajas de acuerdo a su contenido como lo hacíamos momentos antes de encontrar el baúl.

En esta ocasión eran ambos artesanos quienes subieron a invitarnos a comer.

-Kiki- ¡Esta quedando muy bien!... ¡sin telarañas hasta parece otro sitio!

-Mu- Parecen agotados... vengan a comer y después los llevaré a la posada, con su abuela. Trabajar a la altura que nos encontramos es mucho mas duro que en cualquier otro sitio.

Era verdad, estábamos totalmente molidos, el aire era tan fino que incluso solamente el haber sacudido las telarañas y una parte de los muebles nos había dejado sin aliento. Devoramos la comida que amablemente el artesano mayor preparó, que aunque sencilla era realmente buena; vegetales cocidos muy bien aderezados, y un faisán asado, que aunque algo simplón por la falta de condimentos estaba bastante sabroso. Todo acompañado de pan y agua fresca en uno de esos cuencos de barro.

-Mu- Me alegra ver que han avanzado bastante, creo que un par de días ese desván estará completamente transformado.

-Canalie- Eso espero...

-Kiki-¿Cuanto tiempo piensan pasar en Jamir?

-Jungler- Solo el necesario, una vez que liberen el camino a Yudeck tomaremos la carretera interestatal para dirigirnos hacia la India.

-Kiki- Vaya... me hubiera gustado que permanecieran un poco mas en Jamir, casi nunca tenemos visitas, a menos que venga algún caballero para reparar...

Nuevamente el herrero mayor le lanzó una mirada inquisidora al mas joven, para que callara de una vez. Cada vez me intrigaba mas el misterio que guardaban esos dos raros artesanos, misterio que estaba cada vez as decidida a descubrir. Estaba segura que todo tenia que ver con el elegante personaje de la pintura.

Me parecía sumamente gracioso y fuera de lugar que se quisieran comportar "normales" después de habernos teletransportado a kilómetros del pueblo y de habernos hecho flotar por los aires, era muy emocionante estar en ese lugar repleto de misterio y fantasía. Comenzaba a ver la situación desde otro punto de vista, el destino me estaba regalando la oportunidad de vivir una experiencia realmente extraña e impredecible, incluso para mi, que creía que nada podría sorprenderme al haber crecido en circos y gente realmente extraña: gigantes, mujeres barbudas, hombres lagarto... todos, todos eran unos novatos comparados con el fascinante herrero de Jamir y su joven discípulo.

-Canalie- ¿De verdad vienen clientes a buscarte hasta este lugar? ¡debes ser un gran herrero, muy hábil... muy especial.

El artesano abrió grandes los ojos mientras se sonrojaba violentamente. Aclaró la garganta tratando de esbozar alguna palabra pero al verse atrapado miró con furia a su discípulo que lo había puesto en semejante aprieto.

-Canalie- ¡Oh por favor! ¡ Es realmente genial! ¡ya quisiera yo de verdad tener un talento sobrenatural y no tener que andar engañando a los incautos o hacerla de carterista!

Sonrei ampliamente mientras me levantaba a recoger los platos sucios que había usado y después el de los niños. Tras ponerlos en pila para ser lavados me acerque a Mu y recogí su plato que aun tenia algunos restos de comida.

-Canalie- Si no quieres contarme esta bien, prometo comportarme hasta cumplir la orden de mi abuelita...

Me acerque a el mientras parpadeaba un par de veces sin bajar lo colorado de sus mejillas.

-Canalie- ¿Puedo retirar su plato?

El joven de cabellera lavanda asintió con la cabeza y alegremente me lleve los platos a la pileta y comencé a cantar mientras los lavaba.


	7. Chapter 7

Después de comer Un nos llevo de regreso en un segundo a la entrada de la posada en el pueblo de Jamir. Mi cabeza comenzó a punzar y a sentirme repentinamente mareada, eso tenia que ser a causa del brusco y repentino cambio de presión atmosférica. Jungler se había llevado las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza debido a la molestia que tenia en los oídos y la horrible sensación de mareo que sentía al igual que yo.

Kiki tocó la muida puerta de la posada e inmediatamente fue abierta por Emir, el posadero quien sonriente nos dejo pasar y en un par de segundos fue a buscar a la abuela. Cuando la anciana llego sonreía satisfecha de vernos a Jungler y a mi exhaustos y cubiertos de polvo señales del trabajo duro al que habíamos sido sometido.

-Abuela- ¿Y bien, Joven señor? ¿que tal se portaron estos dos en su primer día?

-Mu- Ambos hicieron un excelente trabajo, han sido de gran ayuda para Kiki y para mi, además de una muy agradable compañía.

-Abuela- ¡Me da mucho gusto! me alegra, aunque, a decir verdad no los esperaba tan temprano.

Todos nos sentamos en la vieja sala y cojines que estaba dispuesta en la estancia de la posada, Jungler y yo nos dejamos caer presas del agotamiento mientras lentamente nos íbamos reponiendo del dolor de oídos y de cabeza.

-Mu- Abuela, en realidad nosotros vivimos bastante lejos de aquí, a una gran altura en las montañas. A los chicos les afecta mucho esos cambios ambientales, y aunque aprecio enormemente su honestidad, me temo que ya no habrá una próxima vez.

-Abuela- De ninguna manera, señor... estos dos fueron unos bribones con este chiquillo...

-Mu-Fui muy imprudente al exponerlos al peligro del mal de montaña... considere la deuda saldada, estamos muy agradecidos.

-Canalie- ¡De ninguna manera! abuela, aun no hemos pagado ni siquiera la mitad de la deuda, y como ven estamos en perfectas condiciones.

-Mu- Canalie, eres muy amable, pero...

-Canalie- Podemos quedarnos en tu casa... lo habías mencionado en la mañana. Abuela ¿Qué opinas? será hasta que saldemos la deuda... de cualquier manera el camino a Yudeck esta bloqueado...

-Mu- Yo podría ayudarles a...

-Canalie- Eres muy amable Mu, pero a nosotros nos gusta hacer las cosas por nosotros mismos.

Kiki- ¡Podrían quedarse en mi habitación!

-Jungler- ¡Seria como tener un hermano!

-Canalie-¿Que dices abuela?

-Mu- Señora, yo se que somos unos completos desconocidos y...

-Canalie- Pero tu dijiste que es una buena persona, leíste su palma, viste a través de sus ojos..

-Kiki- Podría venir con nosotros, abuela...

-Emir- Señora, si me permite opinar, usted puede confiar en mi amigo Mu, le aseguro que no habrá conocido a nadie mas honorable...

La abuela me miraba alzando una ceja, obviamente le parecía bastante sospechoso que de repente estuviera tan interesada en pagar la supuesta deuda con el hombre de la bufanda marrón.

-Emir- Señora, los muchachos quieren ir, además el camino tardara bastante en ser reparado. Aquí se aburrirán demasiado. Mire para que este tranquila les podría prestar estos...

Sacò de abajo de su mostrador un par de radios, de esos que usan los militares en lugares tan recónditos como en el que estábamos.

-Abuela- No podría pagar algo así, señor...

-Emir- Considérelo un préstamo, Mu es un gran amigo mío.

-Canalie- ¡Lo ves abuela! todo estará bien... te llamaríamos todo el tiempo

El joven herrero parecía pensativo y no muy convencido del asunto ahí parado serio con la nano derecha sosteniendo su barbilla observando como tratábamos de convencer a la abuela de dejarnos permanecer en la torre del artesano por un par de días.

-Abuela- Es realmente raro que de verdad quieran trabajar duro para pagarle la deuda a este señor... pero supongo que es una buena señal y por fin te estas corrigiendo, niña...

-Canalie- Entonces... ¿Podemos ir?

La abuela pensó por ultima vez la situación rodeada de tres pares de ojos suplicantes ante su respuesta, el vernos a mi hermano a Kiki y a mi tan ansiosos por su "Si" supongo que le enterneció lo suficiente para asentir con un movimiento de cabeza, recibiendo como respuesta un efusivo "¡Viva!" que gritamos los tres a coro mientras la abrazábamos toscamente cual si los tres fuéramos sus nietos.

Después de la empalagosa demostración de cariño corrimos hacia el cuarto seguidos por el chico pelirrojo para empacar un par de cambios de ropa y algunas pocas pertenencias personales que envolvimos en una remendada sabana que Jungler sacó de nuestra vagoneta.

Una vez listos nos acercamos a la abuela y luego de que Emir nos enseñara a utilizar correctamente el radio ambos besamos a la abuela y nos dirigimos hacia la salida tras los pasos del artesano de Jamir quien sonreía amablemente al estar de repente rodeado por nosotros al compas de nuestras risas.

-Mu- Me sorprende mucho su repentino cambio de actitud. Por la mañana estabas convencida de nunca mas querer acercarte a mi torre.

-Canalie- ¿Acaso no es obvio? ¡Queremos descubrir que otra clase de cosas interesantes tienen en el desván!

El artesano sonreía alegre y divertido mientras extendía los brazos para que todos nos tomáramos de èl y juntos nos teletransportáramos a su torre. Una vez que aparecimos en el interior de la misma.

-Canalie- No puedo irme hasta develar todos los misterios que guarda esta torre...

Le dije parándome de frente al herrero mirando fijamente el par de ojos esmeralda que me sostenían tan escasos momentos la mirada. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan de cerca y tan a detenimiento, Sus finas y andróginas facciones en su pálida y perfecta piel le daban un aspecto simplemente encantador, ese hombre era tan misterioso como apuesto.

Después de cenar y hablamos por el radio con la abuela, era sumamente divertido obligarla a decir "cambio" después de cada oración, pues siempre olvidaba decirlo y a coro los tres le recordábamos lo importante que era usar dicha expresión. Y luego nos dirigimos a los niveles siguientes para acomodarnos para descansar. La siguiente planta tenia como lo dijo el herrero una pequeña biblioteca, constaba de un gran estante semicircular que tapizaba la mayor parte de los muros de la pieza repleto de libros de todo tipo, tamaños y colores. Y hacia la izquierda se apreciaba un muro con una puerta de madera entreabierta. Esa era la habitación del amo de la torre.

-Mu- Canalie, tu y tu hermano pueden utilizar mi dormitorio, yo puedo pasar la noche en el cuarto de Kiki.

-Jungler y Kiki- ¡No!

Su repentina y efusiva respuesta nos hizo saltar a los mayores.

-Kiki- Maestro eso no seria nada divertido, Jungler pasará la noche en mi habitación.

Y ambos chiquillos subieron corriendo las escaleras dejándonos a Mu y a mi parados frente a la puerta de su alcoba. Tras ver desaparecer a los niños por las escaleras, regresé mi mirada hacia el joven herrero. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron nuevamente el joven artesano dio un pequeño salto y luego aclaró su garganta.

-Mu- Puedes pasar la noche en mi alcoba.

Gire mi cabeza aun sosteniendo entre mis brazos la manta que envolvía mis pertenencias, la cual apreté contra mi pecho al tiempo que miraba al joven amo del castillo, quien nuevamente aclaro la garganta, tosió suavemente y continuó.

-Mu- Yo... Yo pasaré la noche en la sala...

-Canalie- Eres muy amable pero, venimos a trabajar y creo que el que me dejes tu alcoba es...

-Mu- No te preocupes, estaré muy bien. Por favor pasa y ponte cómoda.

-Canalie- ¿Podemos bañarnos?

-Mu- ¿Perdón?

-Canalie- Jungler y yo... estamos muy sucios y no quisiera arruinar tu cama...

-Mu- Oh, si... por supuesto. En la planta baja es donde Kiki y yo nos bañamos, puedes dejar tus cosas y te muestro como utilizar el baño.

Tras preparar agua calentado agua en la estufa, Jungler y yo nos dimos un relajante baño en tina, y una vez vestidos cada uno se dirigió al sitio donde pasaría la noche. Mire el despejado cielo nocturno de esa inhóspita y olvidada tierra en medio de las montañas, era impresionantemente obscuro y cuajado de estrellas, dotado de una salvaje y mística belleza que me hacia sentir como una verdadera criatura de la tierra, silvestre y libre, lejos de las vanidades de la vida moderna. Aspire el delgado aire de la montaña cargado de esa aspereza y sequedad y me sentí libre y dichosa. La abuela tenia razón... ese lugar tenia algo especial, algo sagrado y misterioso que iba mas allá de nuestro entendimiento. Esa extraña surreal construcción guardaba miles de tesoros y misterios y el mayor de ellos era el que envolvía cada aspecto del elegante herrero de la montaña, misterio que me había propuesto desentrañar.

A la mañana siguiente, ayude a Mu con el desayuno y con los platos, y posteriormente me dirigí hacia el desván junto a mi hermano para continuar con la titánica tarea de limpiar y ordenar ese mar de objetos y polvo. Nuestros ánimos eran otros, disfrutábamos con cada objeto extraño. Cada cosa que descubríamos parecía aun mas rara e interesante que la anterior: Libros escritos en extraños idiomas, Enormes mapas de tierras desconocidas, cuadros de escenas mitológicas, todo parecía sacado de un museo o de un palacio.

Pronto llegamos a una de las esquinas e la gran pieza donde Jungler retiro de un tirón una enorme tela revelando una estatua de unos 50 cm de alto en forma de balanza dorada, en uno de los platillos tenia una bella figura de un tigre saltando, como si estuviera a punto de atrapar a su presa y en el otro plato la estilizada y elegante figura de un dragón. Era una pieza preciosa, tanto que Jungler y yo no aguantamos la curiosidad de tocarla sacarle brillo al retirar la fina capa de polvo que la cubría.

-Kiki- Es el tigre y el dragón...

Saltamos de susto al encontrarnos con el chico de ojos violeta de repente detrás de nosotros cual si fuera un fantasma.

-Kiki-El tigre y el dragón son Considerados en la antigua China como la representación de la conciencia del hombre; El tigre representa el valor, la valentía, la astucia, una increíble e inagotable fuente de energía. El dragón representa la fuerza, la potencia, el poder...Una bestia complementa a la otra... Son el YING y el YANG.. El dragón, que se asocia a la polaridad yang, y el tigre, de polaridad ying, expresan la armonía del cosmos... Según mi maestro el hombre que posea el entendimiento de esta armonía seria el guerrero perfecto.

-Jungler- ¡Woooow! ¡que interesante!

-Canalie- ¡Tu maestro sabe muchas cosas!

-Kiki- ¡Asi es!

-Canalie- Y también tienen impresionantes tesoros en este desván...

-Kiki- Eso parece...

-Canalie- Debe de ser un hombre muy importante...

-Kiki- En efecto que lo es...

-Canalie- ¡AJA! ¡Lo sabia! No creían que nos íbamos a tragar el cuento que son solo unos simples herreros!

Kiki llevo se llevo ambas manos a la boca por su ahora mas reciente "metida de pata"

-Canalie- No tiene caso de que nos sigan ocultando la verdad... porque de todas maneras vamos a descubrirla.

-¡ROOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGHHHH!

Kiki y yo giramos la cabeza en dirección un escandaloso rugido que rápidamente capto nuestra atención. Se trataba de una enorme cabeza con un par de aterradores ojos amarillos y una enorme boca repleta de agudos dietes y enormes colmillos. Se trataba de una de esas cabezas de dragón que son muy populares en los festivales del año nuevo chino y de su interior emergían las escandalosas risas de mi hermano menor.

-Jungler- ¡Soy un poderoso dragon!... ¡y me los voy a comer!

Kiki y yo soltamos agudos y fuertes gritos siguiéndole el juego al colorido "dragon" que comenzó a perseguirnos por todo el desván tratando de alcanzarnos. Mientras corríamos entre las pilas de cajas, muebles y demás objetos levantábamos montones de polvo y hacíamos tal escandalo que pronto el joven artesano de Jamir subió a ver lo que sucedía. Cuando se hizo presente con su alta y pálida figura iluminada por los claros rayos solares que entraban a través de una de las ventanas los tres nos detuvimos en seco y Jungler rápidamente se retiro de encima la monstruosa cabeza de dragón.

-Mu- ¡Vaya! No tenía idea que teníamos una cosa así en este lugar...

Los tres nos quedamos petrificados al tiempo que el lemuriano tomaba la enorme cabeza y la colocaba cuidadosamente sobre una pila fe cajas que habíamos apilado.

-Mu- Deben tener hambre, vamos a comer... 


End file.
